Bleeding Roses
by AysheSmith
Summary: Well here is how this goes. Edward and Bella spent the summer together, but no one knows of this and he falls for her, but she is afraid to open up to him. Lemons XD. rated PG-13. it will have cuss words and other stuff please READ! YOU WILL ENJOY!
1. Don't say I love you chp1

AUTHORS NOTE!!

ALRIGHT SO ITS LIKE THIS…..I HAVE CRACKED UNDER THE PRESSURE OF TWILIGT..IT FINALLY GOT TO ME AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE A STORY.. SIGH…WELL HERE IT IS..

BPOV

"Alice what the hell?!? Get off of me!" I yell and push her off of me and my bed. She landed in the floor with a pout on her face. Ha-ha, she got what she deserves for waking me up at 5 am! I mean it's the first day of school and everything, but 5am is just pushing it.

"Bella! Jeez it's time to get up and you didn't have to push me on the floor god! Now I'm going to get a bruise on my ass.." She pouted and stood up rubing her butt.

"Oh like anyone is going to see it anytime soon..Well except for me baby." I said and grined at her.

"Bella you are such a retard! But I have to admit you were pretty good last night." she wiggled her eye brows and grins evilily.

"Right like I'm a lesbo.. God why are we joking around at 5am? I'm going back to sleep!" I said and pulled the covers over my head.

"NO! You are not going back to sleep missy! Now get up and get your butt in the shower right now!" Alice yelled in her sing song voice and pouted her lip out to make me do it. God she is so getting it later. I sighed as I threw the covers off and got out of bed and go get into the shower.

30 mintues later-

I walked over to my closet and looked inside for my first day of school outfit. I mean, this is senior year, you know where all the parties step up and the boys get hotter! This is senior year and I plan to make my worth while. And then I saw it, the perfect outfit! I grabed the purple and black checked mini skirt with blue stockings and grab a blue tank with black splotches on it. No, I am not punk or goth. I wear different outfits everyday to stand out and be noticed. I am shy yes, but I am not a hermit crab. I want to be noticed and not be on the sidelines anymore. The last two years I have made my status go all the way up til I am the most popular girl in school. My best friends you ask? Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They are the cheerleader's capton and co-capton. No, I am not a cheerleader and never will be. I dislike it, but anywho my other friends, well there is alot but I adore Angela Weber. Okay, well back to the day at hand. I put on my outfit, straighten my hair then turn it messy, and put in green sparkly hoop earrings. My make-up consist of blue eyeliner for today, purple eye shadow, and mascra. I slash some gloss on my lips and rush out the door to eat breakfast.

"Alice where the hell are you? You are the one who got me up this early so you get to make breakfast." I yelled sweetly and grin evilily. He-he.

"Bella, god stop your whinning. Now rosalie was going to come pick us up, but I told her we would meet at school. I knew you would want to drive. Okay so anyways, I'll make breakfast and you go get our school bags ready. Then crank the car to get it warm. I WILL NOT freeze my little ass off from a cold seat missy." She said in that voice where it's so sweet and smile that it's scary..

One hour later-

I am currently driving to school in myconvertible BMW Z4, silverish blue, with alice by my side and the top down, singing One Last breath by CREED. I am at the stop sign right before you turn into the senior, yes senior, parking lot. I pull into the parking lot and see Rose standing by her car, talking to Emmett Cullen, waiting for us. I honk my horn and Alice waves her tiny hand in the air to Rose. She just rolls her eyes at us and waves back. I park right beside Rose, almost hitting Emmett but shh, and but the top up and get out.

"Rose!" Alice and I both screamed at the same time and ran over to hug her, which made Emmet jump out of the way ha-ha.

"Nice to see you guys too." She said and laughed.

"So Rose I'll catch you later?" Emmett asked and she smiled and said yes in a low voice. What have we drove into? Emmett walked off and me and Alice gave Rose pointed looks.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked feiting innocence.

"Some one was having a very interesting conversation before they were interupted huh?" I asked and Alice smiled.

"Whatever. Come on. We have to meet the group in the cafeteria." Roses told us and started walking away.

"Soo.. We have all morning classes together and then lunch." Alice talks while I'm giving a knowing look at Rose, but she just smiles and mouthes later to me.

"Rose I saw that later and I have you know you will spill to me." Alice told her and me and we just stare at each other with wtf looks on our face. Alice smileed up sweetly at us.

"Bella." I heard my name in the familar deep yet soft voice of none other than the basketball star himself.

"Edward." I said and looked at him with annoyance in my eyes.

"How was you summer?" He asked me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Like you even care. Move now I have to go meet my friends." I pushed him out of my way and started walking again. A strong hand clamped down on my wrist and I spined around to see him look at me with, care? What?

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you before you go?" He asked me and his voice laceed every word with care. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice laceed with suspicion.

"A simple moment of you time would be nice." He answered and looked into my soft chocolate eyes.

"Fine. I'll meet up with you guys later." I waved them off and Edward draged me behind the old gym where nobody ever goes.

"What do yo-" I was cut off by the smash of his lips on mine. He cuped my face with his hands and I opened up my mouth to invite him in. His tongue swirled with mine as I remembered his taste from the summer.

"Bella." He whisperd my name on my lips and I open my eyes to find him staring at my face. I saw love, yes love, in his eyes and it scared me.

"Edward if thats all then I really have to get going." I said and I knew that I really just want to stay here with him forever, but that look that he is giving me scares me to shit.

"Bella don't go." He whisperd and it stoped me in my tracks. I stareed at him, at the words he just said with so much emotion. He caressed my face and pushed me up against the building wall. I felt his erection on my stomach, but I knew that he is not thinking of sex right now.

"Bella I have to tell you something, something important." He whispered and my eyes widen more. I can't let him tell those three little words that I know he is going to say.

"Bella I-" I cut him off.

"Edward don't! Don't say those kind of things. Please just don't" I could see the hurt in his eyes and I think my heart just crumbled. I can't let him in, because I know what kinds of things he does to girls. I can't let my heart get broken.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt you." He told me and I know my emotions are playing on my face. I look at him with tears in my eyes and hid lips smashed into mine again. Except with this kiss it wasn't hot and firey, it was sweet and I could feel the love he had for me in that one kiss. His hand slowly slid down the curve of my body and went to the back of my thigh to lift it up around his waist.

"Edward we can't." I whispered breathing hard from that kiss, but he just shook his head and gave my butterfly kisses down to my neck, kissing away my tears. I felt him nimble and suck on my neck, knowing he was leaving his mark on me. His hand slid down my other side and lift my other leg on his waist so that he was holding me up by my butt and pushing me harder into the wall. I moaned a little when he made his way down to chest and I felt him shift his weight so that he was holding me up by one hand and the other was going up my shirt.

"Edward we have to stop." I panted, but he knew me well enough to know I didnt want to stop.

"Bella please, for once, just do what you want too." He whispered and for I stopped and thought about what he said. I decided that I will do what I want instead of what is right. So i reached my arms up and around his neck and pulled him closer. He saw my decision right away and pushed up my shirt and bra so he could get to my boobs with his mouth. Then he took my hardened nupple in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. I moaned put my hand in his hand hair to pull his face closer. His hand went under my skirt and played around the edge of my panties, I moaned louder.

"Edward lets go to your car." I whispered and he nodded his head and let him go.

"Here get on my back." He told me.

"Um, what?" I asked, okay thats not weird.

"Get on my back and I'll run over to my car." He said a little anxious.

"Okay then." I mubbled and he bent down so I could get on his back. Then he took off. running as fast as he could, which was pretty fast for a guy to have a 110 lb girl on his back. He unlocked the door and threw me in the passenger seat, layed back the seat, and got in on top of me. He kissed his way down to my breast and then pulled off my shirt and his. I marveled at his fit chest and put one my hands on it and the other one in my hair to bring him closer.

"Edward.." I moaned and heard him groan too. He flipped us over so that now I was on top and he started unbuttoning his pants. I wasn't watching I was too busy leaving my own mark on his neck and collar bone. He groaned once more and slid my panties off.

"Shit." Edward said and I stopped to look at him.

"What?" I asked and looked down. His dick was out and swollen. My clit tightened in antispation.

"I don't have a condom damnit." Edward groined and not in the sexual way either.

"Oh, I'm taking birth control so it's okay." I told him and lifted my butt off of him.

"You ready?" Edward asked and I nodded. He took me by the hips with one hand and held his dick in the right spot with the other hand. I put my arms in his hair and moaned when he made contact with him. I moved my hips, riding him while he thrust into me, making me moan louder.

"Oh god Bella.." He moaned and tried to go faster.

"Edward.." I moaned out his name and connected my lips with his.

"Bella.. I love you." He whispered and I froze. Stop moving at all and just stared at him while he was still in me. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked noticing I wouldn't do anything, but stare at him. I felt him move his hips around and that also made his dick move in side me a little.

"You what?" I asked thinking maybe he said something wrong, but I knew in my heart that he meant those words; he did love me.

"I love you Bella.." Edward whispered and Oh god did my heart just crack. I got off of him and climbed into the drivers seat. I started to feel the tears roll down my face and I let them. I let myself be vulerable and cry in front of him.

"Bella why are you crying?" Edward asked with such gentlness that my tears came harder and I couldn't, wouldn't, stop them from falling..

"Because I can't give you what you want back.." I whispered and I felt him let out his breath. I knew I just hurt him so badly, but I had to tell him the truth, had to make him see. I felt the car shift and looked just in time to see Edward getting out of the car putting on his shirt and walk away from me. The tears fell harder and I didn't meet the group, I didn't move, I stayed where I was and remembered my summer with Edward. No one knew what went on and I'm glad. I crawled into the backseat and cried until I fell asleep in his car. He never did return and I knew he wouldn't be the same anymore. I just changed him forever...

OKAY OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT STORY AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN EPOV BUTTT IF IT IS BAD PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL JUST START ALL OVER!!! I WANT THIS TO BE GOOD AND NO JASPER AND ALICE ARE NOT DATING AND NEITHER ARE EMMETT AND ROSALIE. NO ONE IS DATING NO ONE RIGHT NOW AND THE SUMMER YOU MAY ASK? WELL IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BELLA JUST BROKE EDWARDS HEART BC OVER THE SUMMER HE FELL HARD FOR HER AND BOY I MEAN HARD. BUT NOW... HE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN.


	2. My broken heart is all my fault chp 2

AUTHORS NOTE!!

DO DE DA OHHH OK LETS SEE HERE....

IM AT THE BEACH WRITING THIS WISHING I WAS HOME IN MY COVERS -.- ANYWHO THIISSS CHAPTER WILL START WITH DEAR OLD EDDY'S POV AND TLK ABOUT THE SUMMER HIS FEELINGS BLAH BLAH BLAH UMMM AND WHY DID BELLA TURN HIM DOWN YOU MAY ASK? WELL YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT SHE.....WELL OK ITS ALLLLL EDDIES FAULT HEHEHEHE BC WE DONT LIKE HIM IM ALL ABOUT ME SOME JASPER XD ANYWHO. BUTTT IM NOT TELLING U WHAT HAPPENED OHH NOO YOU HAVE TO BE PATIENT MY CHILDREN PATIENT XD OK IM HYPER ITS WHAT.. 1AM AND I HAD A DONUT.....AND A MOCAH XD AND I JUST RELISED I GOT A REVIEW!! MY VERY FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!! IM ALL JUMPS FOR JOY.. YES YOU KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!! XD OK OK OK DONT YELL AT ME IM GETTING ON WITH THE STORY XD!! [[BTW EDDY BOY IS SOOOOO PISSED OFF AND THERES ALOT OF CUSSING BC WHEN HE GETS UPSET HE DOESNT CRYY NOOO HE GETS PISSED AND EVEN SO STAY TUNNED KIDS THIS CHAPTER IS IN YOU A BUMPY RIDE XD !!]]]

EPOV XD!

She didn't say it, she rejected me. Okay you may think I'm being an asshole because I left a girl crying in my car, but you know what? I DONT GIVE A FUCK! I just got my damn heart broken again. I mean I thought after Alice dumped me I wouldn't like anyone else, but then I spent the summer with Bella and my world just fell into place. ANd then we are all getting hot and heaving in my car, my fucking car! I say I love you and she crys, damn crys and tells me oh I'm sorry I can't love you, now let me sit alone in your car and cry. Okay, yes I'm being an asshole, but if you just got your heart broken you would be fucking pissed off, well maybe not but I the sure fuck am!I walk swiftly to the stupid gym and open the damn doors. Jessica, as if waiting for me, skips to my side, grabs my hand like I'm her damn boyfriend, and links our fingers together. I didn't know fuck buddies did that, hmm. I wretch my hand from hers and stomp off toward the rest of the school.

"Yo Eddy! Heads up." I hear Emmett yell. I hear the ball swoop toward me and I reach my hand out, catch it, squeez the fucking life out of it, and then throw it to the ground.

"Um, Edward are you okay?" Little annoying Jessica asks, like its not completely obvisios. Damn idiot.

"No, jessica. I'm not okay. As it's completely fucking obvisious!! I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF!!!" I yell at her, which causes of course stares from admirers, like I could care less right now. Fuck them all. Fuck everyone!

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. What happened? If a girl hurt you, I will kill her!" She told me sternly and I just let out a harsh laugh. Crazy bitch.

"It's none of you damn bussiness, so just fuck off." I tell her and walk away. Luckily she doesn't follow me, thank god. But I do hear a set of big feet running after me; Emmett. I sigh and keep walking, not waiting for him to catch up.

"Dude, c'mon tell me what's up. You don't usually yell at girls like that, well girls that you fuck anyways, like that unless you just totally pissed. So tell me whats up." Emmett caught up with me easily. I mean the dude was a damn bear, probably bigger.

"Bella Fucking Swan is what is up. I confess my undying love to the girl and she says, and I quote, 'oh Edward I'm sorry I can't love you so go eat your fucking heart out' so you know what that's exactly what I'm going to do." I seeth thro my teeth and narrow my eyes into slits. Damn I need to calm down. I stop walking and take deep calming breaths, but everytime I get the littlest bit calm, I remember Bella telling me she can't possibly love me and I get pissed all over again. It's not fair to blame the girl, but hey I mean you would think that is every girls dream is for Edward Mason, captian and best of everything, plus hottest guy in school, to confess that he's in love with you. But of course the hotest girl in school shoots you down and crams your heart threw a garbage disposal.

"Edward man you need to chill. You can't go through school like this. So go somewhere and chill out before the damn bell rings." Emmett tells me calmly and I abide, walking off to the side door where I can walk up to the football field and think about what just happened.

Okay, so I kinda got a little out of control, okay alot out of control. My anger slowly seethes and I'm left with dispair. I feel tears start to burn in my eyes and I slowly blink so they won't slide down my cheeks. I can't cry at school where people will see my red puffy eyes and know I was crying. So I take deep breathes and think about the girl still crying in my car. I mean I should be the one crying, not her. SHE HURT ME! I gave her a chance to be happy with me, I mean she's happy when we have sex so why can't she be happy when I'm her boyfriend and I love her. Wait a minute, did she just use me for sex. No, Bella isn't like that. She's sweet, beautiful, smart, funny, fantasic! Okay now I sound like a love sick boy, which really I am. I sigh and put my head into my hands, while I start to think about the wonderful summer I had with my beautiful Bella. Well she isn't mine anymore..

**Three months before [first of summer]**

I laugh as she slowly dips her finger into the chocolate malt, then she slowly puts it to her mouth and when I think she is going to lick it off, she whipes it on my nose. I laugh and jump on her, rubbing my nose all over her face.

"Edward stop! Okay okay I give! You win!" she yelled while we were on the sofa, I on top of her.

"Ha! Knew it, I always do." I smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward." She whispered, but that was all it took, because once she whispered my name like that, my lips instantly went to hers while I kissed her deeply letting my tongue run over her perfect lips. She pulled away all to soon, but smiled at me.

"Bella." I sighed and I knew at that instant that I was gone, gone from so far away out of this world into my blissful happiness that only this girl could make.

Our relationship started when we started hanging out at school sometimes and I live just down the street from the girl. Eventually we ended in a summer romance, but all summer romances end.

"Edward, do you think we are moving to fast?" Bella asked me and I saw the worry in her eyes, those gorgess chocolate eyes that I could drown in.

"I think it's okay if we move fast. I mean I'm not going to think no different of you." I brushed her hair back slightly with my finger tips and smiled down at her.

"Okay." she sighed and reached up to pull my head down to hers, so we could carry on our interupted kiss. I pushed my tongue gently into her mouth and moved one hand to cup her cheek while I slid my other hand down to her hip. When she needed to come up for air, I peppered kisses all down her jawline and neck. I sighed with how happy this girl has made me, and lightly sucked on her collar bone while she played with my unruly hair.

"Edward." She whispered, he voice soft with happiness. I stopped to look up at her face.

"Yes?" I asked her and started to wrap one of her curls around my finger lightly, while still gaving into her beautiful eyes.

"How can this work?" She whispered with worry in her eyes, while I on the other hand completely stilled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, liked I couldn't actually realize why in the would this couldn't work.

"Edward, I mean are we dating? I'm just not going to have sex with you while there's no other relationship between us. I just can't do that." She said softly and I knew it was out of fear more than anything else.

"Bella darling, you have nothing to fear I'm not going anywhere with anybody else. You are my girlfriend and I don't want anyone else." I whispered in her ear, which made her smile that smile that makes my heart warm. I smiled back at her and kissed her forhead.

"Just one more thing. I want to keep us a secret for right now." She said and I quickly shot her a questioning look, but her eyes begged me to agree so I did.

"No one will find out." I said and leaned back down to start up our kissing again.

-----

That day was one of my favorites because I could actually call Bella mine and I realized I was falling in love with her. Then I thought back to the worst day we had, the day I made her cry.

-----

July.

She grabbed me roughly and pressed me up again the wall, he lips merging with mine as I tried to push her away. She let go of my lips and trailed kisses down to my neck and suck on the skin right where my pulse was. What the hell was she doing?

"Tanya get the hell off of me." I pushed at her, but she held her place. She was strong for a girl and I was weak and sore right now, my energy down. He hand skimmed down towards my pants and lingered with my traitor dick harden, which she took it as an invite and I mean what girl wouldn't. She unzipped my pants and pulled my lengh out of my jeans and started stroking me. I couldn't help the groan come out of my mouth, which she took that as a more invitation and got down on her knees. She slowly lick my head then put my whole lengh in her mouth. I groaned and my traitor body of course leaned toward her. While my body was saying yes, my mind was yelling no, but it was like I couldn't control my actions because what happened next I couldn't believe. I reached my hand out and grabbed her head, fisting my hand in her hair, moved her head at a steady pace while my hips thrust me into her mouth. I wasn't thinking and I would take that back if I coud. I moaned and sped up the pace til my orgasim started to come. I was breathing heavily and soon enough I cumed into her mouth, which she swallowed. I leaned against the wall and my mind slowly started to catch up with what I just done.

"Oh fuck." I said and looked down to see Tanya zipping my pants and stood up smirking.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Edward. Now there's more where that came from, heres my number when you want to 'hang out'." She said, trying to be seductive, but really I just wanted to puke all over her face. She kissed my cheek and walked off while I leaned onto the wall and slid down til I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands, thinking how could I have just done that, when I'm dating Bella.

"Edward.." I heard Bella whisper my name and I look up in horror as I saw her standing in the doorway of my bedroom pain in her beautiful eyes, pain that I caused.

"How could you.." Bella whispered and the tears ran down her cheeks, tears that I caused. I felt my heart rip and I felt myself let the tears strol down my face as well.

"Bella! I'm so sorry. I don't know I could have down that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I..." I tried to reach out to her but she flinched back which only made my heart break more. I hurt her. i let those words settle in my brain.

"DOn't touch me after you touched her!" She yelled and turned around to run away, but I couldn't let her go.

"No Bella wait please.." I begged her, but she jerked away from and ran off, crying as she went. I myself was sobbing in the middle of my doorway, leaving the door wide open while I heard Bella run down the stairs. I didn't care who saw me. I just lost my heart, my soul, my other half. I lost bella.

---------------------------------------------------------

I came out of that flashback with a flinch. That was the worst day until today, but really I think that one was worst because that is real reason she can't love me. I realize that now. It has been my fault from the start. I mean we finally made up after that, but it wasn't the same as before. I hurt her, I cheated on her and I don't know how to change anything. I want her to trust me like she did before. I want to be the one who makes her happy. I realize the bell has already rang but I don't care. I decide I can't go to class like this, I'm mess because when I was remember that horrible day in my house where my mother let Tanya, not even thinking about it, then let Bella in. That day my world turned into choas, because I lost the most precious thing to me. The day that I really lost Bella.

I feel the water come down slightly form the stormy sky and I sigh. I get up to walk to my car, but remember she is still there crying and I can't bear to see her. So I leave my car there and start the long walk home from Forks High School. As the rain drops decend on my wrecked life, I think back to better times when me and Bella didn't have a care in the world except for each other. Where my life actually made sense because she made all the right pieces fall into all the right places....

EDWARD HAS FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER OF THE SUMMER AND YOU FIND OUT ABOUT WHY BELLA CANT LOVE HIM. SHES ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HIM BUT SHE CANT LOVE HIM BECAUSE HES ALREADY HURT HER ONCE AND SHE HAS NO DOUBT HE WILL DO IT AGAIN... SADLY THIS IS WHERE I ENDED IT BUT HAVE NO FEAR AIDEN ALLMIGHTY IS HERE AND I SHALL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER IN A FEW DAYS BC DAMN I HAVE TO SAY THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. SORRY FOR MY LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE BTW BUT I MEAN HEYY WHO DONT CUSS LIKE A DIRTY SAILOR WHEN THEY ARE PISSED AT THE WORLD?? I KNOW I DO ALTHO I HIT THINGS TOO ANYWHO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE THINK!!! MUCH LOVE AIDEN XD


	3. My Secrets Unravel With A Crushing Kiss

So AUTHORS NOTE!!

ALRIGHTY KIDDIES AND BIGGIES ARE YOU READY …? WELL I GOTS NEWS YOU BETTER BE BECAUSE THE YOU QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!! SECRET REVEALED =O YESS BELLA IS GOING TO REVEAL, LETS SEE HOW I SHOULD PUT THIS.., HORRIFIC SECRETS THAT NO ONE KNOWS!! AND OF COURSE EDDY BOY GETS HIS CAR BACK HAHA. BELLA GOT SOMEONE TO TAKE HER CAR AND FOLLOW WHILE SHE DROVE EDDYS CAR BACK TO HIM AND IM HOPING THE PERSON I ASKED WILL BE MY BETA AND IF THEY DONT WANT TO BE WELL I SHALL ASK MY FIRST REVIEWER =]

SO ANYWHO... I SHALL LET YA KIDDENS ENJOY!!!! OH BTW ITS IN BELLAS POV

---------

My Secrets Unravel With A Crushing Kiss

He didn't come back to check on me. He didn't bother to come out of the house when I took his car back to him. He didn't talk to me at school the next day and he didn't call me the next night. He doesn't want me anymore and you know what, I don't blame him. I mean, I did break his heart, but he broke mine first. Jake left me and now Edward leaves me. I'm just a lost cause and no one wants anything to do with me. No one wants me, period.

I sighed as I watched the rain pelt down on my BMW's windshield. _You can't hide forever Bella. You just have to face him. God grow some damn balls._ I yell at myself in my own head. Oh, just peachy, now I'm talking to myself in my head, well arguing with myself. Although that isn't any better, technically it's worse. Damn, I just realized I'm arguing with myself and trying to become a guy. Could my life get anymore weird? I sighed and opened my door, shut it and locked it. I stepped out into the rain and walked towards school, exactly the school where Edward is, causing another sigh from my pathetic face. I walked into the gym just in time to see Edward finishing his lip-lock with Jessica Stanley; that damn slut.

I glared at them and turned towards the benches where I told Alice I would meet her. I had big news to spill; huge news in fact. I saw Alice bouncing in her huge four inch stilettos. I smiled, which is probably the saddest smile in the world right now, and moved quickly toward her; my excitement rising.

"Hey Ally, I-" I started to tell her, but she interrupted me. The patience of a nun I swear.

"Bella shut up and tell me already!" She all but just screamed at me. _Ouchies, that hurt, _I thought. Her eyes are all but pleading with me to see her sense of patience.

"Well Alice, I was getting ready to tell you, but you have to scream at me." I told her, trying to hold out telling her the exciting news. I know that she knows exactly what I'm doing, because she placed her hands on her tiny waist and taps her stiletto; glaring at me all the while. That woman has many talents and perfecting the expression she wants is one of the many.

"Okay, fine. My brothers are coming to town to stay." Say and look at her. Her eyes get wide with surprise.

"Y-you mean J-James?" She stutters out her question, which is highly unusual for her.

"Yup, and his twin Jasper. You remember them right?" I ask her, but her eyes get wider, if possible, when I mention Jasper.

"Jasper" She sighed and I actually think her eyes glazed over.

"Um, Alice! Remember, girlfriend of Mike Newton Alice. Are you there?" I wave my hand in front of her face and she quickly returns to the present.

"Oh yeah, Mike." She mumbled embarrassed. I quirked my eyebrow at her, but don't question her.

"Baby, how are you?" Well speak of the devil, here's Mike now. He came up from behind her and puts his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, while slightly turning her head so her can kiss her cheek.

"Hey Mike. I was just talking to Bella here about her brothers coming into town soon." She replied quickly and turned around to stand on her toes and kiss him. I turned away quickly, thinking the about the other day where me and Edward kissed.

"Bella! Alice and Mike! Where is the darling Rosalie? I thought y'all never separated!" Edward came over and clipped Mike on the shoulder, giving Alice a kiss on her hand and just looking at me with a blank look. I felt my heart squeeze in my chest, and I quickly turned away.

"Oh, she's not here yet. So what's up Edward?" Alice replies quickly while I just turn around looking at the wall, pretending not to be listening.

"Why Bella, not talking to me now are you? Why, the other day you were in my car underneath me while I fucked you." Edward spat at me and I whirl around not believing he just confessed about us in front of the whole gym. Everyone heard, and I mean everyone, because I felt a hundred stares on me, but my eyes were locked on Edwards. He was smirking, but his eyes held pain and remorse.

"Edward shut up." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Why Bella? I don't want to hide our relationship any more; I mean, we've been hiding the whole summer. It's about time people know that I'm your boyfriend." Edward just said casually like he doesn't care about anything at all. I span around, but before I can move I feel a hand come down on my forearm and I look behind to see Edward holding me in place.

"No Bella." He whispered and jerked me to him, smashing his lips to mine in a crushing kiss. And even though I wanted with all my mind to turn and storm away, I melted under his touch, under his angry kiss. I let him stick his tongue inside my mouth. I didn't realize how I missed his taste, his sweet lips pressed against mine. I missed his hard lean body pressed against me. I deepened the kiss when I suddenly put my hands on top of his, which were now cupping my face. He pulled my tongue with his and I raked my teeth against his tongue earning a moan from him slightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?!" I hear a bloody shriek and look towards the voice, already knowing who it was. Rosalie stomped toward Edward with Emmett trailing behind her slowly. Rosalie stormed right up to Edward and slapped him across the face, which I thought was kinda over blowing the whole situation. I realized what just happened and I turned and ran out of the gym, to my safe haven; my car.

I heard feet running after me, but I don't care. I kept running, opened my door and jumped into my car, already crying softly. I heard a light tap at my window and I jumped not meaning to, looking up, I saw the most beautiful guy ever to walk into my world. I nodded towards the passenger seat, telling him it's okay to get inside. He walked around the car; his long legs making his pants strain from the muscles underneath. I ogle him till he's sitting next to me, rubbing my wet cheek.

"Why did you do that Edward?" I whisper, knowing he can hear the crack in my voice and see the shimmering down in my eyes and down my cheeks. His hand on my cheek caught the tears and he rubbed them away.

"Why? Because I'm tired of hiding the truth," Edward whispers back to me, but I didn't care about the kiss or any of that. I wasn't even talking about that.

"I meant you and Jessica lip locking." I growled and jerked my face from his hand, glaring at him. How could he go from kissing Jessica, then telling everyone that I'm his **girlfriend?**

"Ohh. I was upset and I was being stupid." He told me quickly, but I am not ready to just forgive him. I want him to know how much that hurt me, because this is the second time he's done that to me. I see a light go of in Edward's head and I know he just realized what I was thinking.

"Oh god…Bella. I'm so sorry. I ... wasn't thinking like that. I…" He quickly trailed off and I nod because my throat is constricted and I feel like it's the first time all over again.

"Bella, is that why you can't love me?" Edward asked and I feel fresh tears roll down my cheek, because now he finally realizes why I never said it back to him. I nod again and see pain cross over his features.

"I see." He quietly shifts toward the door and opens it up to get out and go back to school like it was any other day. I get my keys out and crank the car, pulling out of school. I think about the other reason why I didn't say those three little words. No one knows all of my past, not my family, not my friends. The only people that know are Jake and my brothers James and Jasper. Oddly enough all their names start with 'Ja'. Oh anyways right the past, god I'm a mess.

----------

**Summer of 2007 [2 years ago] age 16**

**PAST**

----------

I laughed while Jake tried to ride the motorcycle through 2 feet high wet grass. That crazy boy was really going to hurt himself one of these days. I heard the motorcycle stop and I looked up to find Jake towering over me, while I sat on my rock. I grinned up at him with inviting lips and he licked his, his mind on the same track as mine. Jake leaned down towards me and pressed his lips against mine softly at first, but as the urge grew, the kiss deepened and turned hungrily. He ran his tongue over my lip and I granted him access, our tongues swirling and tangling together. I reached my arms up around his neck, while his left hand slide down to cup my butt and his right hand grabbed my thigh to pull around his waist. I wrapped the other leg tightly around him while he lifted me up, holding me and walking towards his truck. We had already laid blankets in the back so we could rest. He sat my butt on the edge, moving his hand up and under my shirt slowly while our tongues tied and fought against each other. My hand was gripping his hair tightly while my other hand was on his chest. I pulled back and scooted back so I was in the mess of blankets. I sat up on my knees and took my shirt off slowly, making sure I moved just the right way so it looked sexier. I smirked when I saw that Jake had his mouth hanging open. I crawled towards him, a grin playing at the corners of my face. I crawled right up till his face was close to mine, then I gripped my shirt in one hand, threw it around his neck and grabbed the other side. He hands went immediately went to my waist, but I backed up and pulled him with me. He climbed onto the truck and in a second one hand was on my left breast while the other was fisted in my hair. I was straddling his lap, my hands in his hair to pull him closer. Our tongues fought each other and I soon gave in to the moan I had been holding off.

"Oh god Bella." Jake groaned and I wiggled my hips to let him know I wanted more contact. Slowly I pulled my hands from his hair and slid them down his chest to the end of his shirt. Ever so slowly I put my hands under his shirt and was met with hard abs. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him. I rubbed my palms on his hard chest and felt him shudder under my touch. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands around his neck, pulling me closer to his awaiting lips. I licked his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth for me, I pushed my tongue roughly into his hot mouth. He twirled his tongue with mine, while he worked to get the snap on my bra undone. The straps fell down my shoulders and around my elbows. Jake pulled back and I heard him let his breath out in a huff; his eyes glued to my chest. He raised his eyes up to look into mine, love shinning bright in them.

"You're beautiful." Jake whispered and he reached behind my head to bring my face closer to his, his lips smashing into mine. I slipped my hands down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned them. I didn't go any further then that, because what came next scared the hell out of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell are you doing!?!?" Charlie Swan, yes my father, yelled and I spun around to see him and my mother standing at the front of the trunk staring at me with anger written all over their faces. I think I actually yelped and jumped. I had been caught half naked with Jake in the back of his truck by my father. OH-MY-GOD!

"Bella what in God's name do you think you are doing! You are sixteen years old, sixteen! How could you go off and just sleep with some guy?!?!" My mother screeched at me and dear god was I scared. I was actually shaking in Jake's arms.

"Bella, just breathe. Everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this." Jake whispered in my ear and at the time I actually believed him. I mean we were in love and I thought my life couldn't get any better. Boy was I wrong.

I jerked my shirt up while my mother and father yelled at me and stuffed my bra into my pocket. Grabbing my jacket on the side of the truck and putting it on, I jumped out of the truck and walked to where my mother and father still yelled and got into their car. The drive back was torture, actual hell. I wanted to just tell my mom and dad to shut up! I mean, it's not like they never had sex when they were young. But instead I sat still and kept my mouth shut. When we got home I was ordered to go straight to my room; no TV, no cell, no laptop, no nothing. They even took my car keys. But when 11pm came around I grabbed my cell where mom "hid" it from me and called Jake. He answered on the first ring and I got relieved when I heard his voice.

"Bella, we need to talk about some things." Jake said in a strained voice and my stomach started to clench.

"What about?" I asked him, already predicting what he would say. Even though I knew what he was going to say, the words still hurt much more then I expected them too.

"About me moving away and breaking up." Jake said in his stern voice when he didn't want to show his feelings. I wish I could have seen his face so I would know how he really felt about it.

"Oh." Was my ingenious answer and I listened to his speech, letting my silent tears flow down my soft cheeks.

"Look Bella, you know I love you but it's just not enough. I mean I gotta think about the future and I just got accepted into a great private school. I don't want to leave and I don't want to break up, but Bella really we can't do a long distance relationship. I can't come home every weekend just to see you and things. I have to think about what's best for me and this is it. I'm sorry sweetie, I really do care." Jake said, but really I mean how could I believe any of that when just earlier he was going to have sex with me? Was it because he would be away and tempted with other girls? Was he just really breaking up with me because he couldn't get sex enough? Those were my thoughts as I listened to say him say sorry over and over again. I never said anything to him, I mean what could I have said? Don't go, don't leave me if you really love me? How could I jeopardize someone's future like that; because I'm selfish? So I sat and listened to him ramble on and on. Jacob Black broke my heart that lonely, rainy night and I will never forget it. He was my first love, my first everything and he left me.

--------

**Present**

--------

So you see? That's how I can't let anyone in, how I'm scared to do the possible and say I love you to Edward. Even though I do, I love him with all my heart. But sometimes love just isn't enough and you have to do what's best for you. Edward has already hurt me and he can do it many times over again. So I decide I am going to tell Edward that the next day at school. I am not going to just let him think that we are still dating because we are not. Not after I saw him kissing Jessica.

I lay my head on my soft pillow and fall into the oblivion of dreamless sleep.

-**The Next Day at School**-

I walk towards the gym in my power heels, thinking I can do this to myself. Alice and Rose are on either side of me, trying to be supportive, although Rose is really fuming about the me and Edward situation and Alice is still in shock. I take a deep breath before opening the gym floor and going into there, just to kiss Edward making out with Jessica Stanley again; except this time he has his hand up her skirt and the other hand on her boob. _Yea Edward, that's being a real gentleman._ I think to myself and snort. I walk straight up to them, making sure to keep my eyes cold as ice and a hard expression on my face.

"Edward can I talk to you for a second" I ask him emotionlessly and tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Jessica just glared at me and Edward stiffens while turning around slowly, his eyes wide with surprise. He shoved off Jessica so fast she almost fell.

"Um, Edward is kinda busy, can't you see?" The slut Jessica spat in my face and tries to bring Edward back towards her, to which he just backed up farther away. I would laugh if I wasn't so pissed at him. I mean seriously how pathetic can you get?

"Shut up Jessica." Edward snapped at her and she just huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Yes you may Bella." He laces each words with sincerity and says my name like its a haven.

I just look towards Jessica expectantly and finally she gets the point and walks away.

"Having fun Edward?" I sneered at him; Hating that I actually feel jealous of that pathetic make-out session.

"Like the show Bella?" Edward sneers right back, baiting me, but I came here on a mission and I sure as hell ain't cowering out.

"Love it. So I just came to tell you that in case you haven't noticed we're over, maybe you saying you love me just isn't enough and I for one don't even believe you. You don't even act like you love me. You've cheated on me so many times I'm tired of it. So, goodbye Edward." I tell him, my voice ice cold. I see the hurt in his eyes, but I don't let my expression waver.

"I only cheated on you once!" He yells at me and now gets the entire gym's attention.

"What the hell was just that?" I yell right back pointing off towards where Jessica walked away.

"You won't even tell you love me and I know you do. I see it in your eyes when I kiss you. I am not going to just let myself get hurt because you're scared to say those three little words!" He screams and I feel my expression waver into hurt.

"I can't say those three little damn words because you either cheat on me or hurt me! How can I even trust you? You don't act like you love me! You don't act like you want to be with me! You cheated on me with fucking Tanya!" I scream at him, knowing I'm going low, but he deserved it. He hurt me more than I ever hurt him.

"I didn't mean too! I wasn't thinking! Why can't you just let that go? I want to be with you! No-one else, just you." He says softly, but I don't let that change my decision.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater. Goodbye Edward." I tell him and walk towards my first period with my girls at my sides. My emotions are so mixed up I'm not really sure I did the right thing back there.

"Bella I'm sorry!" I hear Edward yell, his feet hitting the floor hard as he runs after me. I rush into the bathroom so he can't follow and lock myself into a stile. He has to let me go, he needs to let me go. I can't give him what he wants, what I want. I can't let myself be that vulnerable again, because Edward Anthony Mason with just crush my heart like Jake did. And I can't go through that kind of pain again. Through the despair and depression that I went through the last time. I never really got my whole heart back after that and I'm not sure I ever will. The reason why I can't love Edward is because I'm still in love with Jake and Edward will hurt me again like he already has. I won't let my heart get broken again. But sadly enough I already feel the awful pain that starts at the top of your heart and ends at the bottom, a rip that is always permanent to stay.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

YES SADLY THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER THREE SIGHHH. i SORRYS IF IT IS BADD AND IF ITS AWFULNESS I SHALL RETYPE IT AND MAKE IT BETTER FOR MY DEAR WEE LITTLE ONES =]

LUV YA KIDDIES FOR READING MY STORY! IT MAKES MY HEART SMILE =]

SO YES PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO TELL ME WHEN YAL WANT SWEET LITTLE JAMIE AND JAZZ TO POP INTO THE STORY I CAN DO IT NEXT CHAPTER OR LATER WHICH EVER.

SO I SHALL BID YALL GOODBYE =] PLEASE REVIW LUV YA!!


	4. Those 3 Little Words Dont Chang A Thing

AUTHORS NOTE!!

what to write after that u may ask..? well maybe im the only one who would ask that. because im just like wtf did i do that for, but then i thought about it and i have my reasons XD

ok so guess who you FINIALLY get to met???? THATS RIGHT EVERYONE ITS JASPER AND JAMES TIME!!!! i couldnt wait any longer. guess who mite break up in this chapter...... lolz im not going to sayit but its pretty obvisious. well they might not break up in THIS chapter but they will hahahhaha. and soon kiddies sooon Emmettt and rose will get to gether they are tlking right now =] ok so here it is .... hope its what youve been waiting for =]

**

* * *

**

Those Three Little Words Don't Chang A Thing.

EPOV

----

I watch her walk away from me with her pride still intact. Mine you ask, not so much. My heart? Ha, it's so crumbled you can't tell it's a heart anymore. I run after her, hoping I can make this all right, hoping against hope that she will dismiss all of my mistakes. So I yell after her, but the swarm of students crowd and halls and she disapears. I stop suddenly thinking how could I have made out with Jessica when Bella and mine's relationship is at stake. I know the answer, I wanted to be sure that someone actually cared about me. I needed that reasurience, because she won't give it to me. I know she cares about me, but I need her to tell me. I need to hear it from her mouth.

I sigh and head to my first period; English. I walk into the classroom and take my seat. I see two tall kids with long blonde hair. It's obvisious their brothers, but they do have their differences. For instance, the first one's hair is cute shaggy, but short and it's more of a light golden blonde while the other one has long dirty blonde hair. The first one is lean and tall, but I could distingquish muscles underneath his shirt. His eyes were a crystal green, while the other one's were ice blue. The other one was built a tad more then the first one. They look oddly for familar, like they have features of someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Everyone listen up, this is Jasper and James Whitlock. They just came from all the way from Texas to Forks. Please be generious to them." Mrs. Sparks tells us in her ultra sparky voice. I surpress a shudder from her and look towards the boys. Apparently the first one's name is Jasper and the other one is James. They take a seat beside me and I look at Jasper with curisody.

"Hi, I'm Edward Mason." I reach out a hand towards Jasper and greet him with my crooked smile.

"Jasper Witlock. How do you do?" I could a southern acent on his speech. He smiled a welcome smile and I decide that we are going to be friends.

"Good. So how about you and your brother James sit with me at lunch?" I ask him and I look at James and smile to let him know that he's welcome also. He just smiles back slightly and whispers something to Jasper.

"Sorry, but I have to sit with my sister. She will get upset since she doesn't know were here yet and if I sit with someone else she will kill us." He smiles apologethicly and gives a dip of his head as to emthasize that he's truley sorry. But who is this cousin he speaks of, is what I want to know.

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe another time. So who's your sister?" I ask Jasper.

"Bella Swan." Jasper simply says and I feel my self freeze over. My smile probably looks forced right now. Dear god, this is Bella's cousins. I think I actually gulp.

"Uh, something wrong?" Jasper asks in his twang ascent.

"Nothing, I was just surprised that you are Bella's brothers. She mentioned something about her family coming to live here." I tell him slowly not sure really what to say.

"Oh so you're Bella's friend? That's awesome. You should come sit with us. I'm sure she would love to have all her friends with her." Jasper is now the one inviting me and I think terror actually just went through my eyes. Dear God Almightly. If Bella saw me sit with her she would cut off my nuts and sell them as ear rings.

"Um, sorry I can't Em would kill me if I ditched him." I smile and swiftly turn around to end our conversation. Once they realize who I am they will chomp me into a bloody pulp. It's only twenty minutes into class, but I just want to get out of here. I raise my hand swiftly in the air and as the teacher in a hurried voice if I can go to the bathroom. Jasper gives me a quizzical look, probably thinking its his fault, I just give him a tight smile and go out the door to my locker. Of course we have stupid hall monitors, but they won't give me any shit. I text Bella and tell her to come out into the hall, that I need her. She of course texts me back saying, _why don't you just ask Jessica?_ I text her back telling her that I need to talk to her about something important. With that she finally gives in and I tell her I'll meet her at her locker since it's closer to her.

I walk up to her locker slowly, looking her over. She is wearing a small skirt today and pretty dark blue shirt that looks good with her pale conplection. I smile at her warily and she returns the smile, which I take as a good sign. So I hug her, I mean friends can do that. So I walk up and just put my arms around her and bring her close to me. I feel her stiffen at first then relax.

"I miss you Bella." I tell her quietly and lay my head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"I miss you too." She whispers and I actually think she is talking to her self. I don't care though, I just stand there and hug her for about five minutes.

"Are you okay?" She asks and scrutinize my face slowly. I smile for her sakes.

"I'm not doing well, and you?" I ask her and see the hurt in her eyes.

"Yea, me too." She says softly. I decide then that I will just let her brothers surprise her themself.

"I miss your touch." I whisper softly knowing that she would pull away from me but instead her eyes water and I can tell she is battling with tears. "It's okay to cry Bella. I want to be the one who will whip away your tears when they fall from your beautiful eyes." And that did it. I say her tears flow out of her eyes and down her cheeks. I whipped them away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Bella whispers so low that I barly heard her but she said it. She admits she loves me. I think my heart just got put back together. I reach down and cup her face, her tears still flowing, and kiss her with all the passion I can muster. I slip my tongue into her sweet little lips and massage her tongue with mine. I back her up against the lockers and move one hand in her hair to pull her closer and the other one behind her back. She reaches up to wrap her small arms around my neck. When she pulled back to gasp for air, I start to pepper her with kisses down to her collar bone.

"Edward." Bella whispers, but I don't stop; I can't stop. "Edward stop." Bella says more stenly and this time I do stop. I look into her eyes, but all I find is saddness.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask her, wondering why she wanted to stop us.

"This don't change anything Edward. I still can't be with you." Bella says slowly so as to make me realize what she is saying and I do, it just breaks my heart...agian.

"Why?" My whisper is barly auldible, but I have to know why she won't be with me.

"Because I can't trust you to not hurt me." She whispers in my ear and turns to walk away, but I can't let her go without more of an explanation.

"But you're hurting yourself by hurting me." I tell her back softly, knowing that it is true.

"It's better if I hurt myself before you can tear my heart apart." She tells me back and this time when she tries to walk away, I let her. Because I let her words sink into my think skull. I just really can't believe that everything she just said is the complete truth, because she can't bare for me to break her heart even though she is doing it to herself right now. She can't bare for me to hurt her because it would be the kind of hurt that can never be healed. She can't bare to love me because I'm an asshole that can't be faithful enough to show my love to the one girl who means the world to me. I understand why Bella can't love me and it's all my fault.

---------------Lunch Time

I walk to lunch in a sluggish mind, Emmett walking beside talking about Rosalie. Even though I'm not really listening I can still tell that he really likes her. He's planning on asking her out today at lunch. I hope she says yes for both our sakes. I mean Em will be moping for a month and I can NOT take that again.

"Em just shutup and go ask her out already." I tell him, already annoyed at how he is going on and on with this non sense. I mean if you like a girl go ask her out, the worst she say is no. It may hurt like hell, but hey keep trying.

"Edward someone is being verry pissy today. Who has got your tighty whiteys in a bunch?" Emmett says in a sweet little voice, the voice that I hate and he uses it to piss me off.

"Shutup." I snap and walk to the drink machine to get me a gatorade and some chips. Emmett follows me until I went to go sit down at our normal table. Jessica and the other popular hoes sat with us unfortantly. Emmett stops when I get into my seat and I look up at him in question.

"I think I'll go ask her now." Emmett states and I nod and smile to wish him luck. Well this sucks now since I really don't want to hang out with all these annoying people. Irina and Kate Cloves sit with me and I like their company. They are the only friends I have at this table. They are Tanya's sisters, but they are nothing like Tanya. Where Tanya is an annoying bitch, Kate and Irina are sweet and really good friends. We got to be good friends when I dated Tanya along time ago.

I turn towards where Bella's table always sat and watch Emmett as he walks slowly up to Rose, giving himself an ego boost and talking to himself to calm his nerves. I laugh silently as I watch Emmett muble to himself and even trip alittle. I saw Rosalie smile and throw her golden locks behind her shoulder. Emmett smiles at her nerviously and I see Bella whisper something to Alice, then Rosalie slaps Bella on the hand lightly. Emmett aproaches them and talks lightly before I see Rosalie's face perk up and she replies with what looks like a yes. I see Emmetts face light up and he smiles at her, gives her a peck on the cheek and starts to walk back to our table.

Suddenly I hear a high pitched squeal and turn to look at the beholder. Bella jumps out of her seat and runs toward Jasper and James, jumps into James arms and kisses him on the cheek. She jumps down and grabs Jasper who trys shyly to keep her on the ground and fails. I hear another squeal and see Alice run up and run into Jaspers arms. This time he doesn't shyly try to keep her down, he picks her up and spins her around.

"I knew you always liked her better!" I hear Bella tell Jasper while she is in James arms hugging and kissing his cheeks. If they weren't her brothers I would be jealous, but I know she hasn't seen them in years so I was just happy to see her this happy. I see them pull Jasper and James over to their table and make them sit down at their able, Alice giving goo-goo eyes to Jasper and Mike is fumming over Alice eyeing Jasper like a piece of candy. So I decided to make my entrance. I walk over to Bella's table and sat down, Emmett close behind me.

"Hey Jasper, Hey James." I say and then turn to Bella. "Hi Bella." I say softly knowing my smile just wavered a little. I hear a throat clear and look at Rosalie who was glaring at me and ALice looking at me expectantly. "Hey girls." I tell them.

"Hey Rose." Emmett says and her face melts into a smile. "Hey Em." She smiles at him.

"Okay, I feel left out no one is telling me hey." Alice pouts and looks at Jasper for attention. I guess you could say the wrong man picked up.

"Baby, I will say hey to you all day long if you want me to." Mike says and kisses Alice on her small cheek. She forced out a giggle and kisses him back.

"Mike you're so sweet." Alice tells him and I think she forces her smile on him.

"So, Alice I don't think you have grown any since I last saw you." Jasper says jokingly, trying to reclaim Alice's attention; which wasn't hard to do.

"Shutup Jasper! I have grown two inches!" She slaps him playfully on the arm.

"So Edward what made you come sit with us today? Don't you have a little Jessica to get back to?" She sneers at me, but I just smile at her and shake my head. "Nope, I'm all yours." I tell her nonchatantly. She huffs and crosses her arms. Jasper and James exchange a confused look and looks at me.

"Ah, sorry forgot your new. Me and sweet Bella here use to date." I tell them and they look at Bella. "Yea, well it's not my fault he can't be faithful." She shruggs her shoulders and I can tell her brothers have that over protective look and they are glaring at me.

"Bella I make one mistake and you can't get over it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to come over here and tell your brothers hey. Why do you always have you bring up that shit? I'm sorry I'm a fuck up! I'm sorry I hurt you! And I'm sorry that you can't see how much I would go through hell just to get you back in my arms!" I yell at her and start to storm off, but I don't get far enough away before I hear Bella yell, "Yea well, I'm sorry that I love you." and I freeze into my tracks, turn around slowly and look at her with pain, pain from my bleeding heart.

"What?" I whisper, which I doubt she could actually hear, but I know she could read my lips.

"I'm sorry I love you Edward." She says sternly with an ice cold look in her eyes, until she see's my face. Her face crumbles and she gets up and takes a step towards me, which I take one back. "I'm sorry you feel that way."I say and fix my look into a blank one. I turn and walk out the door of the cafeteria, slaming the door behind me. I can't believe she just said that and how much it hurt me. How much those 6 little words can tear my heart into.

"Fuck!" I yell and punch some random locker. My anger and pain twindling together and turning me into a stormy emotional fool. I lean on the locker and slid down to the ground, feeling my tears overflow and run down my face. Shit, I'm so messed up I can't even keep my emotions in check. I hear the slamming of the cafeteria door and big running feet coming for me. Emmett rounds the corner and stops short. I probably look like a mess, my eyes red and my nose probably already swelling.

"Eddy I'm sorry man, I .. I don't know what to do." He tells me truthfully and I try to smile at him, but see him grimace and think better of trying it again. I hear heels running after Emmett and I turn to look who came out after him. Rosalie stops short just like Em and looks down at me, I can see her anger slowly fading to understanding. How could she understand my broken heart when she is the one who probably goes around breaking hearts all the time.

"Edward she didn't mean it." Rosalie tells me siftly, but I saw how Bella's face looked and how her eyes were so cold.

"Rosalie, don't make excusses for her part. I saw her, I saw how she meant it in her eyes." I tell her shortly, not really caring how my voice broke on the word meant. She meant it, and I have to deal with the damage I caused.

"Then how come after you left she broke down and started crying because she hurt you again and it breaks her heart to say those things because she don't to let you back into her heart?" Rosalie asks and my eye widen. Could what she says really be true? Was Bella just trying to block me out of her heart?

"Look Edward, I don't like you and to me I think you're a complete ass and Bella can do a whole lot better then you; so I am not going to spare your stupid feelings. Bella loves you with all her heart so your ass better straighten up and start being someone who actually deserves her love. You need to be someone who she can lean on and not have to worry every second if you're with another woman fucking her. You need to deserve someone like her and maybe she will give you another chance." Rosalie tells me and I see her loyality towards Bella, but I also realize the truth in her words. I need to be the guy Bella deserves.

"You're right." I whisper to her. "Damn straight I'm fucking right! So starting now be the guy she deserves." Rosalie pretty much shines the white light on me and I listen because I want a second chance with Bella. I want to be the guy she deserves. I whip my cheeks and head back into the cafeteria. I walk straight up to Bella and place my hands on both sides of her face.

"Bella I am going to be the guy you deserve. My arms Bella will be the towers to hold you up when all you want to do is fall. My eyes will find out every inperfection you have and love you no matter what. I am going to somehow make everything okay. I'm going to be the guy that will cherish you and love you for all that you're worth. I am going to win you back." I tell her while looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and step back. I nodd to her brother and walk off towards the hall. I am going to win her back if it takes all I have. I am going to give her the love she deserves and be the guy she wants to be with. I will show her what kind of guy I can really be and how much she will love me. I will show her everything she wants in a guy. And I will NEVER cheat on her again. I Edward Anthony Mason am going to win back my Bella. [ this goes on bella POV- To say I was in shock would be a understatment.]

* * *

I LOVE YOU MY DEAR SWEET BETA [XD] THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU =]

OKAY I HAD TO DO A GOOD ENDING ON THIS ONE BECAUSE I MEAN HEY EDDY NEEDS A BREAK EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. JEEZ. SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN DEAR SWEET BELLAS POV AND I AM GOING TO START AT ...... WHERE SHE TELLS HIM SHE LOVES HIM? YEA I GUESS SO YOU CAN SEE ALL HER REACTIONS. THIS IS NOT A REALLY DETAILED CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET THROUGH IT AND I WANTED YAL TO SEE HOW EDDY IS STEPPING UP AND START BEING A GOOD GUY. YAY! PLUS JASPER IS IT IN! DOUBLE YAY! EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT SAY MUCH ABOUT YOU CAN TELL ALICE STILL LOVES JAZZ AND YEAA... BELLA IS CLOSER TO JAMES BC JASPER USED TO HANG OUT WITH ALICE ALLL THE TIE SO THEY ARE CLOSER. =] SO STAY TUNNED NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE .... CRAYYY--ZAAYYY!! =]


	5. Your Arms Like Towers Hold Me Up

AUTHORS NOTE!!

WARNING PEOPLE THIS IS GOING TO BE A SAD, BUT GOOD CHAPTER BECAUSE EDWARD IS TRYING TO BE THE GUY BELLA DESERVES WHILE BELLA HANGS WITH JASPER AND JAMES!

OMG GUESS WHO IS COMING BACK IN THIS CHAPTER AND GUESS WHAT...THERE...WILL....BE..........A..........................FIGHT!!!! LOLZ I WILL NOT TELL U WHO WILL BE IN IT BUT IT SHALL BE COMICAL. OK I KNOW I SAID THAT VICTORIA WOULD BE IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT HER IN BUT SHE IS DEFFIANTLY GOING TO BE IN THIS, NO THE NEXT CHAPTER BE HER AND JAMES MEET AND HMMMM SHALL MIKE AND ALICE BREAK UP IN THIS CHAPTER? LOLZ YOU SHALL SEE =]

* * *

Your Arms Like Towers Hold Me Up When I Fall.

BPOV

---------------------

"I love you" I wishper so quietly, hoping he didn't actually hear it; but he did because his lips come crushing down me in a sufficating kiss. He shows me this passion and love for me that I start to feel completely faint. I know though that this kiss we are sharing and what I just revealed to him won't change anything between us and I have to let him know this. I have to let him know that I can't trust him because I can't stand to be hurt by him. I would rather be hurt from myself then him because it's just that more bareable then having to deal with the hurt from him bringing me everyday.

"Edward." I say, but he don't stop kissing me. "Edward stop." I say again and he stops this time, looking at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks and I can tell he can see the saddness in my eyes. I don't really want to hurt him, it kills me to do so. But if he hurts me again that pain, I just can't deal with that again.

"This don't change anything Edward. I still can't be with you." I say slowly to him, so he understands eac word; knowing that it will hurt him just as much as it hurts me, probably more. I see pain flicker into his eyes and I want to cry and tell him everything is going to be okay, but I have to stand on my own because his arms can't hold me up. I won't let them.

"Why?" His whisper is barily audible and I feel the tears start to burn, but I don't let them flow. I am still in his arms from our kissing and I reach up on my tiptoes and whisper into his ear.

"Because I can't trust you not to hurt me." I whisper and turn to walk away, trying to leave it at that. Edward stops me with a hand over my forearm and akes me look into those beautiful green eyes. I see the hurt and pain there and my heart disintegrates.

"But you're hurting yourself by hurting me." He tells me softly and it's the perfect truth. But it's so much easier to hurt from myself then him. To feel pain because it's my fault and not his.

"It's better if I hurt myself before you can tear my heart apart." I tell him and walk away letting the words sink into him. Let him think about that because I know he will understand even though it breaks his heart even more. I feel.. broken. I feel like my life just came crushing down on me. First I loose Jake and now Edward. I feel like I'm not good enough for these people that say they love me. Jake left me without so much as an I love you. He just left, his excuse stupid. He broke my heart that night and I thought it would never heal then I looked, really looked into Edwards eyes and I fell for him at that instant, I fell hard. When I got to know him I fell even more in love with him. I could have spent the rest of my life with him if I havn't caught him with Tanya. That was the day when my repaired heart really broke; broke into and fell into an ocean of knives. I walk to the bathroom so I can cry in peace. I don't want to bother Alice and Rose even though they will get mad later because I didn't text them to come. I just want to be alone, alone in my lonely world to drown in my tears of dispair.

I come out of the bathroom making sure that I look presentable for my friends, I don't like to worry them. As soon as I step out though I see Alice on one side and Rose on the other. I stop dead in my tracks and look at them with wide eyes. Gulp, I'm in trouble.

"Don't you dare give me those bambi eyes! You are not and I repeat ARE NOT going to get away with this!" Alice screeches at me.

"We are your friends! You are suppose to tell us when you need us and when you are hurting! How are we supposed to be there for you when you won't even bother to enlighten us that you're crying in a bathroom?!?" Rose finishs for Alice. I swear is those too were put as presidents our world would probably be over run with shoe stores and there would be no war; well shoe wars don't count.

"How did you even know where I was?" I ask them. "Alice." Rose says and I just nodd knowing about how sometimes Alice just knows things.

"Well what happened?" Alice pushes and I sigh knowing that she will make me tell her might as well get it over with.

"I talked to Edward and I finally told him I love him but that it didn't change anything and I don't know it just hurt you know." I whisper not really wanting other people to hear since they were already staring because of Alice's and Rose's screeching at me.

"I see. Well let's get to lunch, it will make you feel better." Alice says. "How will lunch make me feel better, if anything that nasty food will make me barf." I tell her rather snarky.

"You will see Bella, you will see." Alice just waves her hand towards the cafeteria door and I walk in with her and Rose on my heels.

I sit at the regular table and watch as Emmett scurries over here, mubbling to himself. I lean close into Alice's ear. "You'd think he was walking up to Camren Diaez witht eh way he's sweating bullets." I whispers in her ear and she can't help but laugh out loud, while I giggles and Rose smack me lightly on the hand with a smile.

"Hey Rose." Emmett smiles at her and looks like a doupy boy in love. The way Edward would look at me sometimes when we would talk about just different things in peticular.

"Hey Em." Rose breathes doing her best to look incrediably beautiful which really, it wasn't that hard for her in the first place, but when she tries well that's a whole other beauty in itself.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go out this friday night with me to dinner?" Emmett ask her and I see Rose's face light up in happiness. "Of course I would. What time will you come pick me up?" She asks, already writing down her number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. "Oh eight and I won't be late." He promises her with a very cute smile. "You better not be." Rose teases him and he tells her goodbye and dips his head, then turns around to go sit with Edward.

"Oh my god!" Rose squeals and I laugh with her until I look toward the door and freeze. Until the most adrupt squeal comes from my mouth and I jump out of my seat and run towards my dear step brothers. I jump into James arms first knowing that we always great each other like this after a long distance. I kiss him on both cheeks while he squeezes me tightly.

"Oh my god! James, Jasper I missed you guys so much!" I squeal and hug James on more time to tell Jasper hello. I grab him into a hug and he trys to keep me down, hes so shy, but fails and finally lifts me up into a hug. I hear another squeal which I know is from Alice and she runs up and jumps into jasper awaiting arms. He twirls her around and smiles at her which so much affection I have to smile at them.

"I always knew you liked her better!" I tease Jasper and he blushes. Sweet little Jasper, Alice always did take away his shyness and bring out the real him. I hug and kiss James one more time before pulling them towards the table where the rest of them sit. I hardly notice Edward get up and start to walk towards us. I introduce everyone and James and Jasper hug Rose then sit back down, me squished inbetween them and alice right beside Jasper, with of course Mike on her other side. Edward decides now to aproach us and I look up at him with a cold look, trying to hide my emotions from him. Emmett follows Edward, probably to come over and be closer to Rose since he sits near her, but still beside Edward.

"Hey Jasper, Hey James." He says, and I wonder how he knows them, they nodd in reply; he then turns to me. "Hi, Bella." He says softly and his smile wavers a bit, but he still keeps it on his face. Rose clears her throat and glares at him, probably thinking 'how dare he ignore my pressence' and Alice looking at him expectantly. "Hey girls." He tells them and they, well Alice smiles back and Rose just nodds her head a bit.

"Hey Rose." Em says and I see Rose's face change from angery to adoration and she smiles at him. "Hey Em." She says sweetly to him. I ccan already tell that she is falling for him. After all they are perfect for each other since Rose is so honest and upfront about her beauty since that's all people ever see in her and Emmett is clear as glass, he is so unshallow that he brings the best out in Rose. When they hang out together over the weekend they would spend time laughing and everything. He made Rose actually feel instead of her feeling like shes an untouchable prize the way everyone else thought of her, even her parents. So that's why she lights up and talks about him constantly about him to us when he is not around. You would really have to know Rosalie, but really Rose isn't so hardcore bitch with no feelings. People make people the way they are and that is exactly why she is cold and thinks of herself so highly. Her parents, fucking parents treat her like she will break at any given second, they show no emotion towards her, no love; the only she gets from them is money and the ocassional this is my beautiful daughter Rosalie when they introduce her to their friends.

"Okay, I feel left out no one is telling me hey." Alice pouts and looks at Jasper; but of course hte idiot called Mike has to open his stupid mouth.

"Baby, I will say hey to you all day long if you want me to." Mike kisses her cheek, while Alice rolls her eyes then turns and forces out a giggle and kisses him back. You could Jasper's face fell alot and I am his sister and all, but I mean he really should have asked her out a long time ago. I always knew he has liked her, just wouldnt say anything; too shy.

"Mike you're so sweet." Alice purrs and focres her sweetest smile on her face for the poor boy. I seriously don't get why she dates him if she don't like him like that, but she insists its good for the image and how can a teenage boy say no to Alice, well anyone for that matter.

"So, Alice I don't think you have grown any since I last saw you." Jasper says as to try and get her attention back to him, so he could stop watching the painful scene going on infront of him. I look at him with sad eyes knowing exactly how he feels.

"Shutup Jasper! I have grown two inches!" Alice slaps him playfully on the arm, while Mike's face falls and he turns back to the table and stares at his lunch. The poor guy was probably upset enough about him and Alice's dating and now he has to endure this. I felt sorry for him, knowing he couldn't break up with Alice or he would be the biggest jerk ever; plus Rosalie would probably knock his balls off, poor fella. I mean I know he likes her, but he likes me alot more, it's just Alice asked him out and he couldn't say no to one of the hottest girls in school without looking gay or just a plain asshole. I turn to Edward and I just want to sneer at him, but I put on a bored face and ask him the question that will piss him off the most.

"So Edward what made you come sit with us today? Don't you have a little Jessica to get back to?" And yea, okay it comes out as a sneer, I just can't help it. I am piss and I am currently planning ways to kill Jessica. I hate her with a fiery passion that should be illegal. Unfortantly her just smiles and shakes his head; like he knows what I am thinking. "Nope I'm all yours." He says nonchatantly, which I cross my arms and huff. Because I mean really, Edward Mason, all mine? Yea, fucking, right! I see out of the corner of my eye Jasper and James give each other confuse looks at Edward and I really want to just sick them on him; but I can't because I am a nice fucking person.

"Ah, sorry forgot your new. Me and sweet Bella here use to date." Edward tells them, and I know what he is trying to do. He is trying to get them on his side but I am not letting that happen. He will not make my brothers see his reason of life because Edward is pathetic and I am pissed off and I just want to hurt him like he always seems to hurt me. "Yea, well it's not my fault he can't be faithful." I shrug and I know that they will get pissed that he cheated on me. Ha! They turn towards him with a hatred look in their eyes and a protectiveness is their clenched jaws.

"Bella I make one mistake and you can't get over it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to come over here and tell your brothers hey. Why do you always have you bring up that shit? I'm sorry I'm a fuck up! I'm sorry I hurt you! And I'm sorry that you can't see how much I would go through hell just to get you back in my arms!" He finally gets the point that I'm not in the damn mood for him to just waltz into my little bubble when I'm trying to spend time with my brothers. He yells at me and starts to walk off, but I don't let him get far before I stand up and say the words that break my heart. I know I shouldn't say them, but I can't help it. He hurt me so much, I just want to get back at him. And this is the only reason how. So I put a blank fascade on my face so I can look totally blank while saying the words that will break his fucking heart.

"Yea well, I'm sorry that I love you." I yell and he stops in his tracks, turns slowly to look at me in pain. I want to flinch at that pain and make it go away; hating myself for being the one to have caused that to show on his face. But I don't, I just try my best to keep my face blank and wait for him to say something.

"What?" He whispers and I can actually hear the pain in his voice, he may be far away but I have good hearing. His pain is my pain and I feel my heart tear a little more open. "I'm sorry I love you Edward." I say sternly until I see his face flash with more pain and my face slowly crumbles. I try to take a step towards him, but he just takes a step back, like he's afraid of me near him and I can't stannd what that does to me. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He says softly and his pain turns into a blank look and that just breaks my heart more. I watch Edward walk away from me and out into the hallway, Emmett slowly following him. I look towards Rose and Ali for understanding, but they don' t meet my gaze. I know that I shouldn't have said that to Edward. I knew that it would hurt him further and break his heart more than I already have, but I couldn't stop from saying those words. I couldn't stop, because I am still mad at the fact that he was just locking lips with Jessica DAMN Stanley.

Rose suddenly gets up and walks out of the cafeteria and I hear a loud yell from down the hall as she opens the door. I burst into tears, as I slowly realize that was Edward. I feel the sob coming up and out of my small fragile chest and I let my painful tears run down my cheeks sadly. James wraps his arm around my shoulders to comfort me and I welcome it. I here Rosalie's loud shout and I visably flinch from the sound of he harsh voice. I could not hear what she was saying though, only that she was shouting. I lay my head on Jame's hard muscalin body and breathe in and out slowly until my tears dry up and I am able to think more clearly. I look up to see Edward marching in the caeteria again and coming straight for me. I see the determination in his eyes and the smile that is playing at the tips of his beautiful mouth. He marches right up to me and looks in my eyes with the loving affection I have come use to seeing in those gorgess green orbs of his. He places his big hands on both sides of my small cheeks and smiles at me.

"Bella I am going to be the guy you deserve. My arms Bella will be the towers to hold you up when all you want to do is fall. My eyes will find out every inperfection you have and love you no matter what. I am going to somehow make everything okay. I'm going to be the guy that will cherish you and love you for all that you're worth. I am going to win you back." He tells me and I see the devotion and love in his eyes that makes my face break out into a tiny smile. I feel his thumbs rub my cheeks where I did have tears flowing down. He steps back and starts back into the hall, smiling. I think over his words and my heart swells with love, because I believe it. You make think I am a stupid girl for doing so, but I saw the determination in those eyes and when Edward sets out to do something, he gets it done thoroughly. I praise my little moment of happiness until I hear the one person, well one of the two people, who can ruin my day.

"Hey Bella! I missed you. I havn't seen you in years." I hear a familar husky voice yell out and I look around to see the one person I never expected to see again; Jacob Black. I just stare at him in shock and the feelings from two years ago come rushing back as I look into his black eyes. I notice that Edward has stopped because he is almost right beside Jake.

"Jamie." I whisper and know that he will understand what I mean by that. He knows that I don't want to see or talk to Jake because he broke my heart those many years ago. I feel a tear run slowly down my cheek as I turn to look at James. James pats my leg while gaining Jasper's attention to nod at him. I realize a little too late that Jake heard the whole thing with me and Edward and is now talking to him smugly. "She's my girl, dude, so back off; alrighy?" Jake tells Edward with a smug grin on his face as Edward brow creases up with confusion. I look at Edward at the exact time he looks at me and shake my head silently, to let him know that Jake is lying and I am not his girl by any means.

"Yea sure you are, man. Except one thing, I've been fucking your girl for over three months now and she just confessed her love for me. So, actually I think she is _my_ girl, _not_ yours." Edward spits back into his face with extra emphasizes on the my and not. I laugh a little behind my hand, as Rose and Alice just laugh out loud. I look at Jake and he is almost purple and I feel a little sorry for him, but as I look at James, Jasper and Edward, my sorry for him decapitates and I am left with only the hurt that Jacob Black caused me two years ago. I nod at James and he grabs Jasper to start walking towards Edward.

"James! Jazz! It's good to see you guys! I missed ya!" Jake hollars at both of them but they just nod back, narrowing their eyes at his tan face; the face that I use to love with all my heart. "I see how it's gonna be. You guys hate me now that Bella and I broke it off. Well, boys don't fret, Bella and I will get back together." Jacob smiles that stupid smug grin again and I just to go up and smack it off his stupid face. James and Jasper just off the top glare at Jacob and step up to Edward's side, which I have to say is pretty damn surprising.

"Shutup Jacob and just get out of here. We don't want any trouble and Bella doesn't need your shit right now." James sneers at him, while Jasper just nods in agreement. I look between them anticipating a fight, just as the idiot himself [Jacob] opens his HUGE mouth and pisses them off more. "So, that's how it's going to be now? You ditch our friendship because I dumped you stupid sister? What the hell! We are suppose to be best friends. It's bro's before hoe's remember? Not the other way around!" Jacob yells at them and I openly gape because if I am not mistaking Jacob just called me a damn hoe and I am NOT Jessica Stanley! "Jacob Black how da-" I was cut off my sentence by a fist connecting into Jacobs nose. I hear the loud crunch of bone breaking under the pressure of the fist and I look for who did it. Edward stands over Jacob seething, then getting on the him to straddle him as his fists start connecting once, twice, a third time, to Jacob's face. This is when I think it can't get any worse, but Jasper and James have to jump in and start punch the shit out of him too. So now I am staring at three boys standing over a bloody Jacob, while Jake cups his nose to try and stop the bleeding, with the boys still glaring at him. I run up to Edward, yes Edward, to make sure he is alright and isn't hurt. I glance at Jake, but just shrug my shoulder, because I mean c'mon, calling me a hoe infront of my brothers and um, boyfriend, is pretty damn stupid if you ask me. Alice screams, which I jump two feet in the air from, and runs over to Jasper to make sure he is okay. That is when I notice the big gash on his forehead and James arm is cut and bleeding. My vision blurs and I start to sway as the metallic smell over flows my sense of smell. Edward reaches out his arms as my body sways and I start to fall towards the floor, while Alice is freaking out about Jasper. I mean really freaking out, she is crying and repeatingly asking him if he is alright.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks, his voice a mask of concern as he trys to steadies me, but I just sway again and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. So, yea, I don't like the smell of blood, if you can tell. "James." I whisper in concern, since he is the one that is hurt. Edward turns us towards him, but my vision is still blurry and I can't see enough to inspect his arm. "Hey, James. Are you okay, man?" Edward ask for me and grabs his arm to carefully look at it. I mean his dad is a perfessional surgeon after all. "Yea, I'm fine. Is Bella okay?" James asks Edward and places his hand on my cheek. "Yea, she uh, I guess she just kinda fainted or I don't really know." Edward says meakly, turning towards James for advice. "She doesn't like the smell of blood. It makes her faint." James supplies for him and I nudge Edward to let him know I am feeling better now. "Are you okay?" They both ask me at the same time, but I just breathe out of my mouth and walk over to Jasper and an overwhelmed Alice.

"Jasper, come on, let's go to the hospital. Emmett's dad works there." I tell him, while Alice is fretting over whether she should put tissues over his wound, or would that stick to it. I roll my eyes at her and pull Jasper, whie everyone else follows me towards the cars, leaving a bleeding Jacob on the floor and as we exit the cafeteria we here the principal come it yelling franticly. I glance toward my side where Edward is walking with his arm around my waist and let out a tiny smile for standing up for me against that asshole. "Thanks." I whisper in his ear as we step out into the hard pouring rain and dark grey clouds. "Anytime, sweetheart, anytime." Edward replies and my smile widens as we lead Jasper towards Alice's car and make sure he gets in alright before we all speed off towards the hospital as the sky darkens and thunder is overheard from the sky. I shake off the feelings of dispair from the twisted sky, but it just gets worst as I look ahead in front of me, but come to a crashing stop when the lightening hits a tree and my car tops over, crashing, making me fall into oblivion.

* * *

OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAZY BUT GUESS WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LIKE WELL I SHALL SHOW YOU....

Preview:

He puts both my wrist into one of his hands and brings it up above my head while he kisses me rather roughly, as my shirt lay discarded on the tiles of the bathroom floor. "You shouldn't tease me darling." I shiver as he whispers on my lips. The words turning my insides to water as I bite his lip lightly and then suck on it, enjoying him as he moans softly and throws me on the bed.

YESSS THAT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XD SO REVIEW KIDDIES AND I LOVE YOU MY DEAR BETA =]


End file.
